


Red Ribbon

by BettyBourbon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBourbon/pseuds/BettyBourbon
Summary: One-shot about how that red band appeared on Fenris' wrist.





	Red Ribbon

“You can stop sneaking about in the shadows, Fenris,” she called over her shoulder. She stopped in her march across High Town as she beckoned him. Stepping out of the darkness, he watched silently as she pulled the red ribbon from her hair, letting her black locks loose once more, but the end of the tie got caught and she grumbled, her fingers moving up to try and unwind the matted mess she’d made. 

As she stood there swearing, he took her in. It was the first good look he’d gotten at her all night. Her normal armor and cowl were replaced with a simple burgundy colored silk dress Isabela had conjured mysteriously. She looked…enchanting. It was the only word he could think to describe her as. 

He had remained silent as Mathilda and Aveline had talked about the invitation Hawke had received to the Viscount’s First Day party. 

“I don’t see why it’s so important,” she had grumbled as she looked sorrowfully into her mug of ale at the Hanged Man. “Can’t we send someone else? Sebastian can go. He’s used to hanging out with all these fancy, political types.”

“It’s a great opportunity to meet influential people,” Aveline had countered, though Fenris could not help but wonder if she had ulterior motives of securing more funding for the guards. 

“I don’t think you should go alone,” Varric said seriously as he tossed another card into the stack between him and Fenris. “They won’t let you within a mile of that place with your stick and you shouldn’t be walking High Town at night without a weapon.”

The dwarf had given Fenris a very pointed look, but Fenris had simply arched an eyebrow, though his thoughts were not in disagreement with Varric. As soon as Mathilda left for the evening, the companions began reiterating their concerns, speaking out loud about who should be the one to be her shadow while she attended this party weaponless. 

“I’ll go,” Anders had offered, but Fenris did not let him get another word in as he stood from the table. 

“You’ll be more likely to get recognized as an apostate than Hawke,” Fenris growled. “I’ll go.”

He did not wait for anyone to argue with him as he left, but no one brought it up again. 

“Who put you up to this?” she asked, her fingers still prying the ribbon from her hair. “Did Aveline tell you to follow me?”

“No one told me to do anything,” he grumbled. 

Mathilda let out a small huff, not able to meet his eyes in the dim light that filtered into the street from the mansion windows. He felt as though he could count the times on one hand she had held his gaze since the night he had left. 

While the mage had been her usual kind self, cracking jokes, smiling when he showed up for another mission, he had not seen her bright blue eyes light up like they had before. The usual grin she wore did not reflect humor in her eyes. He only was able to catch her eyes when she thought he was not looking. When they spoke, her eyes would be firmly settled over his shoulder or on another companion. It was only when he glanced up from the heat of battle or from a game of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man that he saw her watching him.

He wondered if she wasn’t remaining distant for his sake, to not make their companions aware of what had transpired between them. But even after the others caught on somehow to the awkwardness, she still kept her distance. In fact, this was the first time they had been alone together and he felt itching in his fingers to reach out and touch her. 

“You didn’t need to bother,” she said snappishly. Her teeth were gritted as she tugged uselessly at the ribbon that refused to let go of her hair. “I’m sure you would much prefer to be done with me this evening, so you can be on your merry—oh, Maker’s hairy balls—” she cussed as she brought up her other hand to try to detangle the mess she’d made. 

“You’re only making it worse,” he told her. 

Stepping forward he brushed her hands away from her head, ignoring the surge of electricity that went through him as his hands grazed hers. When they’d first met, he’d thought the jolt that went through him upon touching her was just a reaction to the magic in her blood, but now as he deftly untied the ribbon, he knew it was something else. Something more. 

Taking a step back, the ribbon now held in his fist, he looked at her once more. Still, she kept her eyes cast downwards, her arms folded firmly over her stomach. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and he sighed, wishing he could worry her lip with his own teeth. 

Before he could dwell too much longer on that thought, she continued on her way down the street. 

She said quickly. “Your services are no longer required. You’re free to go.”

Ignoring her, he followed her, leaving a few paces between them. 

When they finally reached her door, she paused with her hand on the latch, turning and searching his eyes. The sudden shift in her attitude made him physically take a step back as she abandoned the door and moved towards him. She stopped only inches from him and stared into his face. 

“Why did you follow me, Fenris?” she asked, her voice losing its frustrated and exasperated tone. Instead, she sounded as though she were pleading. 

“I…” Her eyes were disarming as ever and he found his voice failed him. Answers flooded through his mind – _because I care for you, because I could not bare seeing you hurt, because it makes me anxious to have you out of my site for even a moment_ \-- but instead all he could respond was, “It would have been foolish and irresponsible to let you walk the streets unprotected.”

As her lips pulled down in a frown, he quickly held out his hand to her, loosening his fingers to reveal the red fabric he’d plucked from her hair. He felt as though he could release the breath he’d been holding as her eyes left his and her fingers took the ribbon from him. 

Neither moved for nearly a minute as they stood silently in front of her house. She twirled the ribbon around her fingers, before very suddenly she caught a hold of his hand. 

He let out a noise of surprise, but she ignored him and wound the ribbon around his wrist. He stared at her, not able to stop her, as she tied it in place. She did not let go of his armored hand, instead bringing it to her lips, she placed a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist, atop the ribbon she’d placed there. Her eyes met his once more, his own green ones wide with surprise, before she smiled at him lightly and turned to go inside. 

They did not speak of it again and Fenris never let it leave his body.

The only person who seemed to notice was Varric, who looked directly at the ribbon on his wrist and back up to Fenris’ face, a knowing smile playing on the dwarf’s lips. 

“New accessory, elf?” Varric teased. 

Fenris simply narrowed his eyes at him and said blandly, “I thought I needed more color in my life.”


End file.
